


One Single Yesterday [Podfic]

by dapatty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) SHIELD tasks Darcy Lewis with educating Steve Rogers about the pop culture of the last three decades. Probably this was a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Single Yesterday [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Single Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495661) by [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander). 



**Time:** 0:26:00 mp3 24MB, podbook 14MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/One%20Single%20Yesterday.mp3) | [podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/One%20Single%20Yesterday.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS SO DELIGHTFUL that I am full of CAPSLOCK and FEELINGS about it. 
> 
> Recorded for #ITPE 2013 for kalakirya.
> 
> Cover by the ever fantastic [davincis_girl](ao3.org/users/davincis_girl)


End file.
